


Il signore della vita non-vita

by SansuishiH



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Ad Alucard non è rimasto molto per cui vivere, nella sua non-vita c'è soltanto una costante: suo padre, il suo signore - l'unico che può fargli provare ancora qualcosa.





	Il signore della vita non-vita

La notte era scesa fin troppo in fretta, inseguendo il barlume rugiadoso che si andava formando su ogni angolo del mondo, accarezzato dagli insoliti raggi lunari.   
In quella oscurità latente, al di là del limite esterno dell’eterna foresta che circondava il castello, una figura ammantata di nero dai capelli argentei che carezzavano le spalle esili avanzava piano, osservando il mondo.   
Intorno a lui la vita si affollava, ma, quasi seguendo un tacito patto di non invasione, gli insetti brulicanti tacevano il loro frinire, i loro insistenti canti notturni, per sostituire alla notte di vita un silenzio di fronde interrotto dal vento, ma solo perché le dita invisibili non sapevano fare altro che tessere corde di violino fatte di erba e ragnatele.   
A volte, in quell’avanzare lento, considerava quanto la vita risultasse insolitamente impavida quando un rapace notturno, faro della notte, sollevava il suo stridulo urlo di avvertimento a soli pochi passi da lui, o quando un roditore, ignaro forse della sorte di molti altri suoi fratelli, arrivava a carezzare i luoghi già calpestati dal vampiro con le piccole zampe artigliate.   
Tuttavia, senza trovare riscontro, tornava a pensare al mondo così come lo aveva conosciuto, il mondo estraneo ad una creatura della notte che, in fondo, poteva solo invidiare le sue stesse prede – anche le più piccole e le più indifese, che in uno sprazzo ingenuo di vita finivano irrimediabilmente in pezzi insanguinati tra le sue mani.   
Il giovane antico era oltremodo invidioso anche solo del fatto che un singolo respiro, o un rantolo di morte, avessero più significato nel mondo che la sua eternità galoppante.   
Alucard era un vampiro dalle guance smunte e lo sguardo perso lontano, nella notte, durante il suo passeggiare assiduamente intorno al castello, nel suo girare costantemente intorno al suo mondo. Spesso, persino in quello sfiorare ingenuamente l’universo di colui che, per un atto di pietà, di amore o di entrambi, lo aveva spinto sull’orlo di quel precipizio pericoloso che era il baratro verso l’oltretomba senza tenere conto della sua sensibilità, del suo desiderio, del suo amore per il suo essere un Belmont, della sua vita mortale.   
La mano aperta contro un albero millenario, carezzata dal disco lunare incombente contro il suo stesso tramonto, si fermò solo pochi istanti affinché il vampiro riprendesse fiato; quegli istanti però divennero lunghi momenti, fino quasi a sfiorare il ricordo di quanto potesse essere stato forte in passato: un uomo che combatteva per il bene del proprio mondo, impavido, affinché il mondo stesso potesse risorgere dalle ceneri degli incendi di fuochi fatui e spettri.   
Una minaccia passata, che nonostante tutto era stata per lunghi momenti serenità presente, lo circondò completamente. Intorno a lui giunse anche il senso ultimo di quella folata più forte; l’odore pungente delle grotte e dell’umidità, del pelo madido di finti uccelli, lo sostenne in quel momento di estrema contrizione, di senso di colpa misto a incomprensione ed affanno.   
Una mano molto più forte e del colore della vita appena stinta si sovrappose brutalmente alla sua, perché era così che colui che era la sua forza ed allo stesso tempo la sua più grande debolezza si imponeva, lasciando Alucard senza speranza di potersi opporre, senza il desiderio di poter decidere della propria vita e della propria morte.   
“Sei debole”.   
La creatura più giovane sorrise, il volto nascosto nell’ombra dei suoi stessi capelli chiari, dando le spalle al compagno più anziano che sembrava quasi circondarlo con un abbraccio possente.   
Alucard non si scostò né aggiunse altro: rimase per lunghi istanti in quella posizione, circondato e non toccato, dal corpo possente del padre dei vampiri, dal suo stesso padre mortale ed immortale.   
“Mi nutro abbastanza per non crollare sui miei stessi passi”.   
La mano di Dracula era fin troppo calda per uno spirito della notte sfuggente: quel calore che pulsava in lui era il palese segno che fosse riuscito, in un modo o nell’altro, a fare di un essere vivente una vittima non vivente anche quella notte – qualcuno che non avrebbe aperto gli occhi all’alba, probabilmente lasciando un vuoto colmabile, ma pur sempre vuoto.   
“Ipocrita”.   
Non era un padre amorevole, ma nemmeno crudele. Alucard pretendeva rispetto per se stesso, ma non ne aveva da molto tempo, da quando la sua non vita era diventata morte per fin troppe creature. Proprio lui che viveva per combattere l’oscurità, ne era diventato schiavo.   
“Sono sincero...” ma il tremore mentiva e la rabbia non riusciva a montare, perché nell’istante in cui Dracula lo aveva circondato, tuttavia toccandolo solo sul dorso della mano con quel premere costante del suo palmo, e il resto del corpo a formare un’aura demoniaca intorno a lui, il vampiro più giovane aveva compreso di non avere scampo e che era giunto il momento di riuscire a nutrirsi nel modo giusto, nello spirito e nel corpo.   
La mano del vampiro antico si chiuse su quella del compagno pallido per intrecciare insieme le dita e, con un gesto deciso, Dracula, suo signore e padre, suo legame con il mondo della non morte e della non vita, lo spinse a voltarsi, finché Alucard perse il contatto.   
Gli occhi di Dracula erano così rossi da essere scolpiti nella fiamma, uno sguardo che non ammetteva tentennamenti né opposizioni, e quello sguardo si avvicinò così tanto al suo che i suoi specchi freddi e oscuri, dono dell’eternità, quasi si infiammarono nello stesso istante in cui la connessione visiva divenne così forte.  
“La tua sincerità riflette sospiri di ipocrisia”.   
Alucard non rispose, lasciando che un singolo dito dell’altro arrivasse piano a giocare con il primo bottone della sua camicia scura fino a lasciargli scoperto il petto cinereo, completamente alla mercé del vampiro più anziano.   
Dopotutto, come mentire a colui che poteva entrare nella sua mente, aprirlo come se fosse un libro semplice da sfogliare e ancora più facile da leggere?   
Non ne aveva né la forza né l’intenzione e, in fondo, quello che succedeva ogni notte, quando il suo corpo era troppo debole per via del nutrimento incompleto dovuto al sangue meno raffinato di quello umano, gli piaceva.   
Era forse un’eco della vita che ancora pulsava in lui o, semplicemente, quel richiamo ancestrale al padre di tutte le sue debolezze, in ogni caso c’era e lo invadeva in ogni istante: era il calore di Dracula e allo stesso tempo la sua fredda aura vampira, era la sua passionalità e la sua staticità di non morto, era la pulsione integrata con la morte, la vita finalizzata dalla dipartita.   
Tutto quello che poteva essere, finiva con l’esserlo quando Dracula decideva che doveva essere e Alucard non si sarebbe opposto, perché il fine ultimo di suo padre era di sostenerlo fino in fondo, di dargli la forza che meritava, di instillargli ogni notte quella vita che il suo senso di colpa si ostinava a negargli.   
Così il corpo caldo del vampiro dai capelli scuri si premette contro quello del più esile ed entrambi si addossarono alla corteccia dura di quell’albero incredibilmente ampio, dalle cui fronde pioveva l’argento dei raggi lunari.   
Le labbra di Dracula scivolavano sul collo di Alucard, mentre piano la mano dell’altro stringeva i suoi lunghi capelli per spingerlo a piegare di lato il collo, per baciarlo gentilmente seguendo la freschezza della pelle.   
“Gabriel...” il più giovane ansimò piano, nella notte, mentre il poco sangue che aveva ingerito nella sua placida scorribanda notturna salì a tingere le sue labbra di un rosso più intenso e, con un movimento deciso e convinto, cercò quelle labbra che lo esploravano e lo trovò quasi subito, segno che lo stesso Dracula stava ricercando quel contatto. Il loro bacio si perse nel calore dei loro corpi che si stringevano ancora e ancora, quasi fino a diventare un tutt’uno nella notte.   
Le mani di Alucard ricercarono la loro strada e la trovarono, perse a scivolare dietro la schiena dell’altro per stringersi ancora contro di lui, mentre il petto nudo sfiorava il suo con i capezzoli tesi che premevano contro la pelle accaldata, facilitati dal vestiario del più antico che lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione.   
“Non mi fermerai, ora” mormorò il più anziano, armeggiando con i pantaloni dell’altro.   
Per tutta risposta, Alucard emise un gemito appena pronunciato tra le labbra, mentre la lingua finì con il lambirle e i canini esposti non lasciavano adito a dubbi.   
Dracula sorrise e il vampiro cinereo vide in quel sorriso lo specchio dei propri desideri impossibili da confessare. Osservò nello specchio degli occhi cremisi del suo creatore la voglia di andare fino in fondo e quando l’altro, in preda ad un raptus folle di piacere, lo sollevò con entrambe le mani premute sul suo sedere stretto da dita fameliche, il pantalone ormai libero di non essere più al proprio posto, le gambe di Alucard si strinsero intorno ai fianchi muscolosi dell’altro creando un legame intenso e inscindibile, con le labbra che andavano a premersi su quelle di suo padre fino a morderle a sangue.   
Il sapore dell’essenza della vita scaturì dalla ferita, prorompendo in un rigagnolo metallico fin dentro la sua bocca. Il più giovane si sentì di nuovo vivo, sentì il tremore delle membra rinvigorite da quel calore incredibile che scivolava insieme al sangue dentro di lui; eppure il taglio appariva così incredibilmente innocuo che lo stesso Dracula non si sentiva né sconvolto né ferito ed anzi, sembrava felice di quel legame che si era andato di nuovo formando tra di loro, mentre lo premeva ancora contro il legno vivo.   
Gabriel lasciò andare il corpo di Trevor solo dopo lunghi istanti, interrompendo quel bacio fatto di contatti intimi solo quando l’altro gli apparve finalmente soddisfatto e soprattutto quando l’antico vampiro riuscì a sentirsi pienamente sicuro di aver soddisfatto se stesso; in quel momento l’abbraccio si allentò e Dracula fece scivolare di nuovo a terra Alucard, con i piedi tra l’erba soffice e profumata.   
Riprendendo fiato e leccandosi le labbra, il vampiro dai capelli bianchi si lasciò andare a camicia aperta contro l’albero che lo bloccava: con lo sguardo perso e il respiro affannoso, il sangue che colava dalle sue labbra, era uno spettacolo senza eguali. Gabriel passò il pollice su quelle labbra mentre faceva scivolare i pantaloni dell'altro a terra, spogliandolo ancora, fino a lasciargli addosso solo una camicia aperta ed un intimo quasi inesistente.   
“Sei bellissimo quando ti riscaldi...” mormorò, portando una goccia del proprio sangue alle labbra e succhiandola piano, il sorriso che si aprì sulle sue labbra non diede adito a dubbi.   
La mano aperta di Alucard, tremante, si spinse ad esplorare il petto del padre, premendo indice e medio su uno dei due capezzoli per sentire il corpo dell’altro che fremeva ad ogni istigazione.   
“Sono sempre caldo, se ci sei tu”.   
Per tutta risposta, Dracula afferrò il braccio dell’altro e lo fece voltare di scatto, premendosi contro di lui e passando una mano a scivolare sull’ingresso pulsante del più giovane. Mormorò con labbra ancora calde, dopo avergli morso il lobo: “Non farmi credere di essere così innocente!”   
In fin dei conti Alucard era fatto in tal modo, vivendo la sua passione con lunghi momenti di intimità e poca azione reale. A volte le parole dell’altro lo ferivano, ma in fondo sapeva quanto Dracula non intendesse insultarlo, anzi, complimentarlo per ciò che di squisito vedeva in lui. Proprio per questo non rispondeva, non si lamentava, lasciando che tutti i suoi sensi andassero a concentrarsi profondamente su quelle sensazioni di cedimento e possesso; così, quando il moro spingeva le prime dita in esplorazione, ciò che si levava dalle labbra del più giovane erano solo ansimi di passione.   
Anche quella notte Dracula, con dita esperte, continuò a farlo suo, esplorando il corpo fremente; presto quell'unico dito venne accompagnato da un altro già scivoloso, e ad Alucard non interessò nemmeno cercare di capire come potesse essere possibile; quella sensazione di apertura che lo spingeva a fare un passo indietro fece esplodere in Alucard un altro urlo che risuonò oltre la loro mera presenza – gli spiriti notturni non avevano tempo da perdere con i due demoni superiori e gli esseri umani, quelle creature così deboli, non si spingevano mai così a fondo nella foresta che circondava il castello del terribile vampiro, soprattutto quando la luna era così tinta di cremisi e così grande da riempire una buona porzione di cielo.   
La lingua di Dracula violò l'orecchio di Trevor, mentre con la mano libera scivolò a sbottonarsi i pantaloni – la sua erezione era ormai quasi dolorosa mentre la premeva sulla pelle fresca di Alucard, fremendo di desiderio e impazienza. Con un sospiro caldo sulla guancia del giovane, Gabriel mormorò: “Ti desidero...”   
Alucard non poteva resistere, non voleva resistere. Per lui quella sottile linea tra resistenza e cedimento era già superata da tempo, non aveva mai avuto nessuna intenzione di resistere perché non c’era niente a cui resistere. I sentimenti e le emozioni, quel senso di ispirazione perversa che il suo compagno d'eternità riusciva a donargli in ogni istante non gli dava alcuna possibilità di scampo.   
Così, quando Dracula scivolò dentro di lui per reclamare possesso del suo corpo, la sua stessa anima venne data in pasto al famelico mostro che albergava in lui: il lupo si trasformava in agnello, scivolando in una costante e tremante sensazione di essere in trappola. Un predatore ancora più pericoloso, dalle zanne ancora più affilate, era libero di abusare consenzientemente del suo corpo. Ad ogni colpo poteva solo sperare di non urlare troppo, ma in fondo quella lascivia, quella sensazione di cessione di ogni diritto lo rendeva euforico, perché a volte il desiderio è la sola spia di gioia che la vita e la non vita possono offrire.   
Ogni parte del corpo di Dracula sembrava proprio fatto per farlo impazzire, ed anche quando il dolore si faceva troppo intenso il suo compagno sapeva dove andare a pescare il piacere residuo dentro di lui. I colpi serrati del vampiro antico portavano il più giovane verso un'estasi che mai, nemmeno da vivo, aveva conosciuto – che finiva sempre per cercare, perché era l'unica cosa rimasta che lo faceva sentire ancora vivo, caldo, amato. Trevor graffiò la corteccia dell'albero a cui era disperatamente aggrappato, le ginocchia tremanti, mentre a labbra schiuse gemeva senza controllo; quando la mano dell'antico si strinse sulla sua erezione per impostare anche lì un ritmo sconvolgente, il più giovane gridò senza vergogna il nome dell'altro e si lasciò andare del tutto, ormai totalmente alla mercé del suo signore.  
Quando infine entrambi si sciolsero in un orgasmo coinvolto, i loro corpi si serrarono ancora più stretti e le labbra di Alucard cercarono e trovarono solo le proprie nocche, per un morso doloroso e liberatorio.   
“Così...” ansimò Gabriel contro il suo orecchio mentre ancora lo stringeva da dietro, senza uscire da lui “in questo modo posso legarti a me ancora una notte”.   
Alucard, ancora tremante e goduto, avrebbe voluto spiegargli che non c’era bisogno di quei sotterfugi, che la sua anima era già fin troppo dipendente da lui – eppure non disse nulla, limitandosi a fissare di fronte a sé le venature della corteccia antica, lo sguardo completamente assente. Il calore del sangue vampiro scivolava dentro riempiendolo di nuova energia.   
Eppure, nonostante la non vita, quei sotterfugi gli insegnavano ogni istante ad essere ancora vivo.   
Dracula se ne sarebbe poi andato e l'avrebbe lasciato solo. Probabilmente ancora una volta niente lo avrebbe trattenuto, ma Alucard sarebbe stato ogni istante ad attenderlo e, se l’altro non fosse giunto, lo avrebbe cercato al suo posto, perché quel legame eterno era fatto per essere consacrato ogni istante.   
La notte avrebbe continuato ad esistere ed il giorno ancora una volta sarebbe tornato a tormentare le loro anime perdute, ma il loro legame indelebile sarebbe rimasto – e questo era ciò che Alucard desiderava più di ogni altra cosa, poiché Gabriel era signore della sua vita non vita. E Trevor mai avrebbe voluto fuggire.   
  
  



End file.
